Baka-ouji? HELL NO!
by Kuro Tamvan
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Tenten terus diganggu cowok absurd bin kece disekolah? "GILA! UTAKATA GOYANG NGEBOR DIDEPAN KELAS!" / "SIAPA YANG ELO SEBUT TSUNDERE, HAH?" / "Ulalala apakah kau merindukan pangeran tampan mu ini, Hime ?" / "Karena aku mencintaimu, jadilah pacarku."


Disclaimer: **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto** dan selama-lamanya akan tetap milik Masahi Kishimoto *pundung dipojokkan*

 **Homework by Kuro tamvan.**

Rate: T aja.

Genre: Humor, romance

Pairing: NejiTen dan SasuSaku nyelip dikit *ditampol*

WARNING: Hmm… apa yah? Pokoknya OOC, garing, dsb.

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bla… bla… lalu… terus… terus… kiri… kiri… mentok… ahhnn~" Kakashi-sensei komat-kamit menerangkan pelajaran Biologi Bab Reproduksi bagian Alat Kelamin Wanita (sumpeh saya ngasal pas bagian ini). Sesekali Kakashi melirik buku orange mencurigakannya sebagai referensi mengajarnya.

Tapi ada yang aneh dengan sesosok cowok yang mempunyai rambut ala sadako itu. Ia malah sibuk dengerin lagu Iwak Peyek dari earphonenya tanpa mempendulikan Kakashi.

Nah loh, kenapa dia males nanggapin bab Reproduksi bagian Alat Kelamin Wanita yang jelas-jelas sangat MEMBANGKITKAN GAIRAH PARA PRIA?

Positive thinking aja, mungkin dia homo (?).

Sambil merem-melek nikmat, Neji –nama cowok (homo) itu- menggoyangkan kedua jarinya jempolnya sambil mengikuti irama.

"Tarik manggg~" gumamnya.

Saking menghayatinya, ia tak menyadari bahwa bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

"…sampe tue… sampe nenek… Nenek Chiyo tetep ok-"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba mejanya digebrak dengan sadis oleh seseorang. Membuat Neji refleks melepas earphonenya. Bisa jatoh reputasinya kalo seorang Neji Hyuuga sang ketua kelas kece ketauan lagi dengerin lagu Iwak Peyek sambil goyang dombret.

"Baka-ouji! Elo yang sembunyiin PR gue kan?!" Tenten –orang yang ngegebrak meja Neji- menatap kesal pada cowok yang duduk sok cool di depannya padahal tadi dengan sangat jelas Tenten ngeliat Neji lagi goyang dombret.

"Ekhemm… ohok ohok… maaf aku lupa mengembalikannya." Neji dengan santai –meski sempet bengek sesaat- mengeluarkan buku tulis Tenten lalu menaruhnya diatas meja.

"SEMUDAH ITU KAH ELO MINTA MAAF?!"

BRAK!

Tenten menggebrak lagi meja didepannya. Entah gimana nasib tuh meja ke depannya.

"Elo tau gak, seberapa malunya gue berdiri di depan kelas dengan satu kaki dan buku kamus 3 bahasa di atas kepala gue?"

"Yang penting aku udah minta maaf." Jawab Neji acuh tak acuh.

"TIADA MAAF BAGIMU, BAKA-OUJI!"

BLETAK!

Jitakan penuh kasih sayang Tenten mendarat dengan indahnya diatas permukaan jidat mulus (hoek) Neji.

Terbentuklah ukiran patung hokage dijidatnya *ebuset*.

"Ugh, tenaga monster memang sangat mengerikan."

"URUSAI YO!"

BUAGH

TUINGGG!

* * *

 _Besoknya…_

"Oii, Baka-hime." Neji menyenggol Tenten yang asik molor saat jam pelajaran yang bahkan sampai bel istirahat berbunyi tuh anak kagak bangun-bangun.

Kan Neji kesepian-ekhemmm.

"Zzzzz.." Tenten masih tenggelam dalam mimpi indahnya.

"Kiss me, Utakata-kun… kyaaaahh~"

(Yah, kira-kira begitulah mimpi Tenten)

"Woi, Baka-hime." Neji makin kenceng nyenggol Tenten.

Tenten garuk-garuk lobang idung.

"WOI, BAKA-HIME!"

Tenten garuk-garuk ketek.

"GILA! UTAKATA GOYANG NGEBOR DIDEPAN KELAS!"

BRAK!

"MANAAA?"

Dengan hidung yang mimisan, Tenten dengan hebohnya celingak-celinguk nyari Utakata, senpai kecenya.

Ia mengerutkan dahi bingung. Kok Utakata-senpai nya gak ada?

"Pfft… WUKUKUKUK, MAU AJA DIKIBULIN!" Neji ketawa ngakak sampe guling-guling ngeliat muka mupeng Tenten.

"KAMPRET!"

BLETAK!

* * *

 _Besoknya lagi…_

"Ulalala~ apakah kau merindukan pangeran tampan mu ini, Hime~?"

Neji nari balet ngedatengin Tenten yang lagi duduk sendirian di pojokan kantin. Salahkan Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata, yang malah keasyikan ngerumpi di WC.

"PeDe banget sih lo." Jawab Tenten jutek.

"Ara ara~ Hime tsundere sekali ya~"

BLETAK!

"SIAPA YANG ELO SEBUT TSUNDERE, HAH?!"

"Mou~ jangan kasar-kasar amat napa~" Neji menggembungkan pipi sok imut.

"Jijik gue sama elo."

Tenten berdiri sambil menenteng (?) onigiri nya, berniat pindah tempat duduk. Tapi naas, onigirinya ke senggol Neji yang lagi muter-muter ala penari balet dengan gajenya.

CRASS…

Onigirinya keinjek Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat dengan watadosnya.

Padahal itu onigiri limited edition pemberian dari Utakata-senpai tersayangnya.

"Rrrrr…" Tenten menggeram kesal bak banteng yang mergokin suaminya selingkuh. Asap keluar dari lobang hidung dan telinganya.

Neji tiba-tiba berhenti nari balet saat merasakan hawa dingin menusuk kulit yang mengelilinginya.

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU BERUK SIALAN!"

BUAGH!

TUINGGG!

Untuk kepuluhan kalinya, Neji terlempar ke langit dan menjadi bintang dadakan dengan damainya.

* * *

 _Besoknya lagi (dan lagi)…_

KRINGGGGG!

Tenten membuka matanya malas lalu melirik jam bekernya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 07.50.

"Nani the fak."

Dengan panik ia segera berlari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi.

Salahnya sendiri yang sibuk nonton anime musim semi terbaru dilaptopnya. Semalaman suntuk ia menonton anime itu sampai episode terakhir. Dan jadilah jam 3 pagi ia tertidur dengan laptop yang masih dalam keadaan menyala.

"Ittekimasu!" Gadis bercepol dua itu menggigit roti dimulutnya lalu berlari dengan kecepatan turbo ke sekolah.

Ia melirik arlojinya. Fak, 2 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan ditutup.

"UWOOOOOOOO!"

Teriakan semangat mudanya menggema disepanjang jalan. Membuat orang yang mendengarnya tuli seketika.

Tenten mengatur nafasnya sembari mengistirahatkan kaki dibangkunya. Ia sampai disekolah tepat dua detik sebelum gerbang sekolah di kunci.

"Fyuhh~ selamet…"

"Wow, seorang Tenten ternyata bisa telat?!" Sakura menarik bangku disamping Tenten lalu menyondorkan Air Botol (ini nama merek) padanya. Dengan beringas ia meminum air itu sampai habis.

"Aaaahhhn~"

Jangan ngeres. Itu cuma Tenten yang ekhemm-mendesah nikmat-ekhemm saat air dingin itu mengalir ke kerongkongan keringnya.

"Pelan-pelan napa, Ten."

"Bodo. Gue lagi haus pake begete." Tenten meremukan botolnya lalu melempar botol itu asal.

TUK!

Botol itu sukses mengenai muka Neji yang sedang main batu-gunting-kertas bersama Sasuke dan Gaara.

"WOI! SIAPA YANG BERANI NGELEMPAR BOTOL KE MUKA GUE YANG TAMPAN NAN RUPAWAN INI?!" Neji dengan hebohnya berteriak-teriak gaje sambil mengacungkan botol kosong itu.

Penghuni kelas X-C menatap Neji ilfeel.

"Neji, sejak kapan elo jadi absurd gini?" Gaara memasang ekspresi 'kau memalukan nusa dan bangsa, nak.'

"Memalukan." Sasuke menarik rambut Neji agar ia duduk kembali.

Wahai Sasuke, tidak kah kau sadari, kau juga sangat memalukan karena dengan gajenya maen batu-gunting-kertas?

Oke, lupakan.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

Kakashi memasuki kelas dengan wajah mengantuk seperti biasanya.

"Yak, kumpulkan PR kalian." Suruhnya dengan nada malas. Beruntung ia tidak sambil membaca buku orange mencurigakan itu.

Semua maju untuk mengumpulkan PR.

Tapi berbeda dengan Tenten yang sedang mengobok-ngobok tasnya dengan panik.

"Kampret." Tenten berkeringat dingin. Pasti PR nya tertinggal di rumah sewaktu buru-buru ke sekolah tadi pagi.

Neji berdiri hendak mengumpulkan PR-nya. Tapi pergerakannya terhenti saat matanya menangkap gerak-gerik gelisah Tenten.

Ia pun duduk kembali, mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengumpulkan PR dan menyembunyikan buku tulisnya dikolong meja.

"Siapa yang tidak mengumpulkan PR?" Kakashi menatap muridnya satu-persatu dengan tatapan 'klo bohong nanti dicipok nenek Chiyo loh'

Tenten mengangkat tangan. Ia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi hukuman yang akan diberikan padanya.

Neji mengangkat tangannya juga sambil melirik Tenten sekilas. Sakura menatap Neji bingung. Lho bukannya ia sempat melihat Neji hendak berdiri mengumpulkan PR?

"Berdiri di tengah lapangan… sampai bel istirahat berbunyi." Perintah Kakashi. Sakura memperhatikan raut wajah Neji yang malah terlihat senang.

"Psst… Sasuke." Sakura mengirimkan kode pada Sasuke. Sasuke menangkap kode Sakura dengan mudahnya. Seringai mengerikan terukir di wajah (hoek) tampannya.

"Ini akan menjadi hari bersejarah…"

Dan disinilah Tenten.

Berdiri di tengah lapangan, dijemur dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat.

Sialnya, disebelahnya berdiri Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan orang yang paling ia benci di dunia ini.

Fak.

"Ini semua gara-gara elo!" Tenten menatap Neji dengan kesal.

"Lho kok aku? Salahku apa?"

"Trus gue mau nyalahin siapa? Rumput bergoyang gitu? Heh, asal elo tau ya, salah elo itu adalah elo telah hidup di dunia ini!"

"Kau mau protes pada Kaasan ku yang telah melahirkanku?"

"Err-"

"Atau kau mau menyalahkan Tousan ku yang telah memberikan cairan s-"

"Diam, hentai."

"Kau yang pikirannya ngeres."

"DIAM BAKA-OUJI!"

BLETAK!

Tenten menjitak keras kepala Neji.

"Akh," Neji mengelus-ngelus benjolannya yang membentuk Tokyo Tower *buset*

Tenten mah bodo amat ngeliat Neji kesakitan en memilih ngupil di tempat.

"Btw, aku lupa balikin pulpenmu kemarin."

"Oh." Jawab Tenten acuh tak acuh karena fokus mengorek tambang emasnya yang nyempil terlalu dalam.

"Kemarin aku juga lupa balikin bola basketmu."

"Oh." Tenten sampe kayang karena saking susahnya ngorek tambangnya.

"Oh ya, yang nelpon kamu berkali-kali pas tengah malem itu aku."

"Oh." Tenten membuang hasil tambangnya kesembarang arah dan ngepeperin tangannya yang bekas ngupil ke baju Neji.

"Aku naro penyadap di tas mu."

"Oh-EEH?! APA KAU BILANG?!"

BLETAK!

"Akh!" Tenten mengerang kesakitan saat menjitak pala Neji. Kok pala tuh anak keras banget? Makan apa dia?

"Helm el papi… paling enakkk~" Neji senyam-senyum gaje ala oom oom pedo saat Tenten gagal menjitaknya.

Ohohoho~ tentu saja berkat helm el papi… paling enakk~ *plak*

"Kampret!" Tenten merebut paksa helm el papi Neji lalu membantingnya ke tanah.

"Kenapa sih, elo selalu ganggu kehidupan gue? Kenapa sih, elo super duper ngeselin? Minggu lalu elo menganggu tidur gue, lusa lalu elo ngejatohin onigiri limited editionku, kemarin elo nyuri PRku. Sekarang? ARGHHH… Sumpah demi kolor Hideyoshi, gue sangat membenci-hmmph?!"

Belum sempat Tenten menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Neji langsung menarik Tenten dalam dekapannya lalu membungkam bibir ranum Tenten dengan bibirnya. Tenten membeku dengan mata yang terbelalak kaget. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipi mereka.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pagutan lembut itu berakhir dengan kecupan sekilas di dahi Tenten.

"Aku ingin terus berada didekatmu. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan terus mengganggumu. Maaf ya kalau aku selalu membuatmu kesal." Neji menatap dalam mata gadis bercepol dua itu.

Tenten cuma bisa diam sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, jadilah pacarku."

 **OWARI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

"KYA-hmmmpbhh…"

"Ssst diam. Kau mau perjuangan kita untuk mengintip terbuang dengan sia-sia?"

Sakura yang mulutnya dibekep (apa sih bahasa yang bener?). Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Makanya diam." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya pada mulut Sakura.

"Untung tadi kita diperbolehkan izin ke WC." Ujar Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantong celananya.

"Wow, ini akan menjadi berita besar. Rival abadi yang akan menjadi kekasih abadi…"

Cekrek. Cekrek.

Sasuke memfoto Neji dan Tenten yang tengah berciuman lalu meng-upload nya ke Instagram sambil menyerigai seksi.

"Cepat, Sakura. Jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Cahayanya bagus pas loh, backgroundnya juga bagus." Seringainya berubah menjadi senyum gaje ala gigolo sambil melihat hasil fotonya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke ilfeel =,=

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi gaje gini, Sas?"

"Sejak aku mencintaimu."

"APA HUBUNGANNYA?"

BLETAK

Berakhir dengan nistanya.

.

.

.

Author note:

Sebenernya saya antara males dan napsu nge-publish ni fanfic *plak*

Yak, ini adalah fanfic lama yang sebenernya hadiah buat temen saya yang ultah tanggal 19 juni lalu (Readers: kagak modal =,=) yang di ubah sana-sini dan di ganti charanya.

Ah sori tentang SasuSaku yang nyempil dibawah. Soalnya saya ngerasa hampa klo gak masukin mereka. Coz, mereka pair kesukaan saya *plak*

Ah sudahlah, saya terlalu banyak nge-bacot.

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
